A variety of well treatments are conducted when servicing wells to improve productivity. For example, well fracturing treatments are conducted in which fracturing fluid is pumped downhole under pressure. Upon completion of the well treatment, the fluid is removed from the well. However, the fluid still may be under substantial pressure which must be bled off. In some applications, flare pits or testers can be used to bleed off the trapped pressure. In other environments and applications, however, no flare pits or testers are available.
In the latter scenario, a vacuum truck typically is connected to the high pressure iron, e.g. surface treating lines, and the trapped pressure is allowed to slowly bleed off. However, the vacuum truck and vacuum hoses do not provide optimal control over release of this excess pressure.